Ecstasy
by Akulaledi
Summary: Despite a voice in his head that sounded exactly like Kuramochi saying exactly what the older had said when they walked into the club. 'Don't take drinks from strange people idiot.' Eijun had scoffed then and growled out, 'What am I? Five?" But being dehydrated apparently made you five because Eijun ignored the warning his Senpai gave earlier and accepted the drink. Misawa


The club could be described as infuriatingly stuffy in Sawamura Eijun's opinion. 'Why is it so hot in here?' He couldn't help but think while he was leaning against the bar. Wedged between a scantily clad girl and some sort of huge punk guy, he tried to wave down the bar tender for a second time with no luck. Eijun pouted as the man behind the large bar walked away in the opposite direction. He just wanted a damn drink! The music was loud and the beat vibrated on the bar counter. The place was dimly lit, nearly dark but bright neon lights flashed around giving some form of light.

The girl moved away from the bar and was replaced by a guy who was clad head to toe with bright neon colors. He seemed to be a little out of it, accidentally bumping into Eijun. The pitcher didn't think anything of it until the guy wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry man, didn't mean to bump into you." He said. Eijun stiffened under the guy's touch and tried to shrug the arm off.

"Don't worry about it."

"You want a drink?" The guy offered.

"That's what I'm waiting to get. So no, I'm good." Eijun declined.

"I've got one that's untouched if you want it." The guy ignored Eijun's statement and pushed forward a small glass that was filled with red liquid. Despite a voice in his head that sounded exactly like Kuramochi saying exactly what the older had said when they walked into the club. _'Don't take drinks from strange people idiot.'_ Eijun had scoffed then and growled out, ' _What am I? Five?"_

But being dehydrated apparently made you five because Eijun ignored the warning his Senpai gave earlier and accepted the drink. The guy patted him on the back, winked at him and then walked off. Eijun watched him disappear into the large crowd on the dance floor and then turned back to the glass of liquid. Shrugging, he lifted the glass to take a whiff. It smelled sweet and non alcoholic, so he taste-tested it and it tasted like a cherry juice. Deciding it was safe, he drowned the glass in two gulps.

Placing the glass on the bar, he turned back to the crowd intent on finding the group he came with. Kuramochi and Ryo-san were somewhere in the middle of the crowd when he had left them. Haruichi, Furuya, Kanemaru and Toujou were somewhere in there as well. Sighing, he began to maneuver into the crowd. He noticed as he went further in that he was getting hotter and it wasn't because of the bodies around him, he stopped. Wasn't the drink supposed to help this?

Eijun blinked, the lights seemed to have gotten a bit brighter as well. Sucking in a breath, he shut his eyes and then rubbed them. He should probably find his friends, that drink was probably alcoholic and he couldn't taste it. Better to be drunk around friends than with strangers. Opening his eyes he moved on through the crowd. He searched for a flash of pink for either Haruichi or Ryo-san. He started to get slightly worried when he couldn't find anyone.

He started to breathe a bit heavier, his head turning around quickly. Eijun bumped into a few dancers and a tingling sensation bloomed from where he touched them. Mumbling an apology he turned to try to leave the crowd his worry now transferred to the tingling sensation on his shoulder. His cheeks heated up, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

Pushing past more people, he was almost at the edge of the crowd when somebody caught his wrist and shouted "Sawamura!". Eijun whipped his head around and was met with the relieved face of Miyuki Kazuya. Oh yeah, he was here too, he'd nearly forgot.

"Miyuki-senpai!" Eijun shouted and he shivered at the contact on his wrist, the tingling getting worse the longer Miyuki held on to his wrist. Miyuki pulled him into an awkward backwards hug and Eijun sucked in a breath as his back met Miyuki's chest.

"Hey, help me out a bit." Miyuki said near his ear and Eijun shivered again. "I've got a few girls tagging on to me, I can't seem to ditch them~." There was a bit of slur in his voice that Eijun noticed. Was Miyuki drinking as well?

"Unbelievable. You would use your cute kohai for that?" Eijun huffed and blushed. "W-what do you want me to do?" He asked a little louder.

"Just dance with me for a little bit." Miyuki said even closer to his ear and pushed himself flush against Eijun, his hands falling to the pitcher's hips to get him to start swaying to the beat of the music. Eijun moved right away. Wherever Miyuki was pressed against him was tingling with a fantastic feeling. He nearly moaned out loud but he caught himself before it slipped out of his mouth. His head fell back onto Miyuki's shoulder and he laughed a little.

"I can't believe you can't escape from a couple of girls. Where's your bravery Captain?"

"Hahaha, last time I checked I wasn't your Captain anymore, haven't been for a couple years now."

"You'll always be the Captain with the shitty personality to me just like Tetsu-san will be the Young Leader..." Eijun trailed off and ground back into the catcher, wanting to feel as much as he could. Miyuki smirked to himself and rubbed his hands down Eijun's hips.

"That's nice to know that you think of me like that, though you could leave my personality out of the title."

"Get a better personality and I will." Eijun snipped lightly. Miyuki laughed.

"Ooo, feisty." He ground into Eijun harder. "I like that."

Eijun moaned softy and Miyuki's smirk got wider. "Hey now...You really seem to be getting into this."

"I-i'm not. I'm just helping you out by being authentic." Eijun denied weakly.

"Sure, sure. I appreciate the authenticity." Miyuki lifted his head and looked around. "We might be in the clear, I don't see them...oh wait...shit. I made eye contact." He grimaced as two girls lit up by the bar as they saw him. They were both brightly dressed in rave clothes. They pushed back into the crowd and Miyuki frowned. "Goddamnit."

"HEY CUTIE! DO YOU WANNA DANCE NOW?" One of the girls yelled over the music. Miyuki fake smiled.

"I kinda have a partner, so I can't." He said loudly and indicated at Eijun by wrapping his arms around his waist. The girls pushed closer. The second girl spoke up.

"We can all dance together!"

"I'd rather not." Miyuki's smile faltered a bit.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" They both yelled.

Eijun was full out frowning. Why were these girls so pushy? Just because Miyuki was attractive? He already said no so they should go away. He was starting to get irritated. He was hot, tingly and surprisingly Miyuki was making him feel better by being so close. The grinding they were doing was feeling really good. The girls were getting pushier and Eijun snapped at them.

"He said no already! You should respect that! Besides he's taken already!" Eijun yelled and then turned in Miyuki's arms and brought his face down to his. Eijun roughly kissed him and Miyuki's eyes flew open. He was definitely surprised by this reaction. Last time he checked he and Eijun were definitely _not_ together but Eijun's lips felt amazing against his so he ignored that tidbit of information. Taking the opportunity the pitcher had given him, Miyuki shoved his tongue past Eijun's lips and wrapped his arms around him once again.

Eijun was hot inside and out. Miyuki's tongue moved fluidly against his and it sent shivers down his spine. Eijun thrust his hips into the older's, need coiling within them. Miyuki slipped his hands down from Eijun's back to grab at his ass and push him into his slowly hardening cock. The younger moaned and pulled back to run his mouth down the column of Miyuki's neck.

"More." He half demanded half pleaded against his skin. Miyuki smirked and lifted his eyes to where the girls were. They seemed to have disappeared back into the crowd, probably convinced by the display that he was definitely _not_ into them. His eyes dropped down to his hands, he really wanted to feel the skin underneath these jeans. Eijun wanted more and honestly he did too. He wasn't exactly the soberest at this moment and he was pretty sure Eijun wasn't either, seeing as how fast he agreed to this little stunt.

Eijun was currently sucking a decent mark on Miyuki's neck and the older decided that they could regret everything in the morning. He was hard and horny now and really needed relief from it. Eijun was not helping as he ground in with his own hardness.

"Sawamura, let's go somewhere else so I can give you more." Miyuki said as he pulled Eijun's head back. The younger's cheeks and lips were flushed, he looked wrecked already and all they've done was kiss and grind a little. Eijun nodded slightly. Miyuki pushed him back so they could escape the crowd, there had to be some dark corner in this place they could take care of their problem in. He then remembered that this place also had karaoke rooms. Oh and they were probably soundproof as well due to the club music!

"Perfect." Miyuki giggled to himself and dragged Eijun along with him. He needed to compose himself a bit. He was going to have to procure a room first before any shenanigans.

"Where are we going?" Eijun asked over the music, he tugged at the collar of his shirt. The fabric felt confining. Miyuki turned back to smirk at him.

"We're going singing."

"Singing?" Eijun asked confused and slightly irritated, he just wanted to be touched he didn't want to sing. Miyuki didn't answer him but he tightened his hand on Eijun's.

They quickly got to the other side of the club and Miyuki ushered Eijun to the side as he went up to see if a room was open. He was in luck because one had just opened up. Miyuki paid quickly and then nearly shoved Eijun into the room. The younger was about to protest but his mouth was attacked as soon as the door was shut. It was a small room that fit the karaoke system, a black couch and a low coffee table.

Miyuki led Eijun to the couch and made him lay down all while their mouths were connected. Eijun arched his back as Miyuki got on top of him. His clothes really need to come off now. Miyuki's hands were slipping under his shirt and he was grinding into his hips again. Eijun moaned into the catcher's mouth, his own hands reaching up to thread his fingers into the other's hair. It felt really soft between them.

Miyuki broke the kiss and they both were breathing harshly. The catcher continued to slowly grind into Eijun's hardness as he caught his breath.

"Sawamura, I wanna do so many things to you." He breathed. Eijun moaned and thrust his hips up.

"Do them." He demanded breathlessly. The catcher shivered slightly.

Miyuki moved so he could latch his teeth onto Eijun's neck. He bit down perhaps a little rougher than he intended and Eijun jolted, arching his back again. Miyuki licked at his bite mark as an apology then licked his way down to the edge of the shirt's collar. Nosing it out of the way, he licked and nipped at the exposed collarbone leaving small marks.

Eijun cried out softly as Miyuki's hand skimmed over his abs and landed on the waist of his jeans. Miyuki hurried to unbutton and unzip them. He scooted back to grab Eijun's feet so he could take off his shoes. As soon as he slipped them off, his hands went back to tug down the jeans. Eijun lifted his hips to help the process. Miyuki tugged both jeans and underwear down and off. He dropped them on top of Eijun's shoes. As soon as he was done, he lifted his own shirt off and dropped it in the growing pile of clothes.

Eijun was also yanking his shirt off as well. He threw it in the general direction of the rest of his clothes. He still felt hot, especially now that Miyuki was staring at his fully erect cock. Eijun slid his hand down to stroke it out of need. The head was completely slick with precum.

"You're awfully wet and hard down here Sawamura." Miyuki noted as he moved Eijun's hand out of the way to replace it with his. Eijun moaned loudly and thrust his hips up as Miyuki dragged his hand up his shaft. The catcher smirked at the reaction, his own dick was beginning to hurt in the confines of his pants. Bringing his other hand to his mouth, he slipped two of his fingers inside and sucked on them until they were wet.

He brought them down to Eijun's entrance and slowly slid his middle finger in. He pumped the younger's cock faster to alleviate the intrusion, Eijun moaned even louder and his legs twitched. His nose scrunched as he adjusted to the finger inside of him. Miyuki gave him a gracious few moments before he began moving his hand in and out of Eijun. It was definitely not the first time he'd had something inside of him but it was the first time someone else was inside of him.

Eijun's head fell back onto the couch, this felt so good and somehow it felt like it was intensified. This was definitely better than doing it himself. Miyuki thrust his finger in for a few more moments before he pulled it out and added his ring finger as well. Eijun gasped and opened his legs wider, pushing his hips into the hand.

Miyuki continued jacking him off and Eijun's breath became ragged as he was pushed closer to his edge. He was pushed over as soon as the older's fingers curled inside of him swiping a particularly sensitive spot. Cumming with a loud moan, he clenched around Miyuki's fingers and arched off the couch. He laid there panting as Miyuki pulled his fingers out and moved to unbutton his own pants, a little desperate now to get his own relief. Pulling out his own dick, Miyuki sat back a bit.

"Sawamura, sit up." he commanded and Eijun pushed himself up. Miyuki dragged him by the back of his neck to kiss him. Eijun opened his mouth to lick at Miyuki's lips but the catcher pulled back. "Suck on my cock, make it as wet as possible." Miyuki demanded heatedly and Eijun felt his face flare up. He didn't say anything but pushed Miyuki back further to comply with his task.

Miyuki leaned back on his forearms as Eijun lowered his head and gave the tip a tentative lick. The older sighed deeply and lifted his hips in encouragement. Eijun, feeling more determined, moved down to lick from base to tip. He heard Miyuki curse and felt his dick twitch under his tongue. Wasting no time, he sucked the length into his mouth, wetting all of what he could fit. Miyuki moaned and threaded his dry hand into Eijun's hair.

Keeping his eyes locked on Eijun's head, Miyuki breathed out a string of off compliments that he knew would excite him further. The sucking intensified and moans vibrated him near his edge. He could be content with just getting off with the pitcher's mouth but he had a opportunity to pound the younger's ass right now, there was no way he was going to pass that up. He let Eijun continue sucking for a few more moments before he pushed the younger's head back.

"Enough Sawamura." He said softly and had Eijun lay back down on his back. Eijun looked up to him as he lifted and pushed Eijun's legs to his shoulders. Adjusting so his cock was right in front of Eijun's entrance, he teased slightly by rubbing it against it as he leaned forward. "I'm going to enter you and pound your ass."

"Please Senpai." Eijun shifted his hips as he pleaded. His eyes going dark with arousal.

"Such a good boy." Miyuki smirked as he pushed in slowly. Eijun's head fell back and he dug his fingers into the couch. He was already feeling full and Miyuki was barely in. His mouth fell open with a moan as Miyuki pushed further in. When his hips were flush with Eijun's he paused to let the pitcher adjust. His thighs were trembling in his hands so he lowered them to have Eijun wrap them around his hips. Miyuki lowered his head to place a soft kiss on Eijun's lips. "You are so tight, it already feels so good."

"P-please start moving, I need you to move." Eijun said shakily. Miyuki lifted himself and adjusted so he could start a fast pace, they didn't have a lot of time and he really wanted to do as much as he could to Eijun. He thrust in hard and Eijun cried out. Miyuki grabbed on to Eijun's hips and continued his pace.

Eijun squeezed his eyes shut and tears of pleasure leaked from the edge of them. Miyuki hit a particularly deep spot inside of him and his eyes flew back open, his mouth falling open in a soundless cry.

His eyes were shining bright and Miyuki thought they were beautiful so he voiced his observation. "Your eyes are shining. You're so fucking beautiful like this, your body wrapped around my dick." Miyuki said lowly and leaned forward to tangle his fingers in Eijun's hair."God, I want to keep fucking you all night." He pulled the pitcher's head up and shoved his tongue into his mouth as he thrust his hips. Eijun met his tongue with equal force and enthusiasm.

The younger moved his hands so that he could wrap his arms around Miyuki's back. He dug his fingers into his skin and when Miyuki made another deep thrust, he accidentally scratched down. Miyuki moaned and arched his back, his hips stuttered. Pain tingled in the spots where Eijun's fingers were. "Fuck!"

"Ah...s-sorry." Eijun gasped out. Miyuki's eyes went heated and he pulled Eijun back up for a kiss.

"Don't be." He said against his lips. Pulling back, Miyuki thrust back in. He wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Miyuki...going...to cum." Eijun said between pants. His legs squeezed around Miyuki's hips and he clamped down on his dick as he came with a loud moan. Miyuki clenched his teeth and he came a moment later. He slowed his hips and ground into Eijun, milking the entirety of his orgasm. Eijun moaned again from the feel of the heat that had flooded his insides. They both were panting and attempting to catch their breath.

Eijun began to litter a series of small pecks against Miyuki's cheeks and down the side of his neck as soon as he caught his breath. Miyuki pulled out of him and Eijun made a small noise in his throat. The catcher sat back and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well...that was something." He said. Eijun hummed in agreement then sighed as he adjusted his legs.

"It was a really, really good something." Eijun mused as he pushed himself up and climbed onto Miyuki's lap. "Hey Miyuki-senpai?"

"Yeah?" Miyuki asked as he pulled Eijun in closer.

"Can we do it again?" The pitcher asked lowly and dug his nose into the crook of Miyuki's neck. The catcher chuckled softly.

"Can you make it home? I'd love to do you again here but my hour is almost up."

"I...don't know if I can make it. I..just need...something. You...I need more of you." Eijun ground in with his hips, cock already hard again and his lips nipped at the skin before him. There was a spark of desire that ran down Miyuki's spine and he hardened again.

"Sawamura...fuck. Once more here then I'm taking you home and we can do it however many times you want." he growled and adjusted Eijun over his dick. Without any warning he thrust up into the pitcher above him. Eijun cried out as he was filled again. It felt so very good to have the catcher inside of him, he felt so full and complete.

Eijun grasped the top of the couch behind Miyuki's head and began meeting his thrusts. Miyuki wrapped his arms around Eijun and pulled him in as close as possible. He left open mouth kisses along any patch of skin he could touch, all the while thrusting up as hard as he could. They were both panting again. Eijun snaked his arms around Miyuki's neck and touched his forehead to the catcher's, they both ended up gazing into each others eyes.

Again Miyuki was enticed by the golden color. They were just so beautiful at this moment, more so than they usually were. So bright. Like miniature suns.

Leaning up he pressed a kiss to the edge of Eijun's mouth. "So beautiful." he mumbled and groaned when the pitcher tightened around him.

Everything felt so intense and amazing. Miyuki felt so amazing and he was saying really nice things. After a particularly sharp thrust that brushed against a sensitive spot, Eijun grabbed Miyuki's face and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. When he pulled back he couldn't help but blurt out breathlessly "I love you Miyuki Kazuya!"

Miyuki's hips stalled and he moaned softly. Eijun felt a heat rush inside of him for the second time that night. His eyes widened a bit as he felt this.

"Did you just..." He began but Miyuki quickly covered his mouth with his own and suddenly a hand appeared on his dick, stroking it. Eijun whimpered and closed his eyes as he came for the third time quickly. Miyuki broke the kiss and moaned as he clenched down on his softening shaft. They sat there catching their breath once again. Eijun blinked his eyes open and trained them on Miyuki. The catcher's face had turned bright red and he was looking away from him.

"You came from..." Eijun started again but was immediately cut off once more.

"Yup! I did! Let's not talk about it." Miyuki said in a hurry and patted Eijun's hips. He then lifted Eijun up and placed him down on the couch next to him in record time. Eijun blinked as he watched Miyuki get up, adjust himself and grab his shirt off the ground. Something clicked in his brain and he stood up quickly, wobbling.

"No, no, no. I think we should talk about...whoa." Eijun's legs gave out and he nearly collapsed on the floor if not for Miyuki reaching out lightening fast to catch him. Eijun steadied himself by latching onto the catcher's arms. He laughed a little. "Maybe round three should wait a bit."

"Yeah." Miyuki agreed and sat him back down. He turned to pick up the clothes on the ground and handed Eijun his. There were napkins on the coffee table and Miyuki grabbed those as well. He wiped his hands off then turned his attention to Eijun, he helped him clean off. Once he was done, Eijun slipped his clothes back on. Miyuki glanced over the couch and cleaned whatever spots he saw.

"Hey Miyuki-senpai?" Eijun asked to get his attention. Miyuki turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you." Eijun said sincerely. Miyuki inhaled sharply and he blinked, unsure as to how to respond. He was silent for a moment but then he figured out his response. Miyuki moved in front of Eijun and slipped his hand under his chin. Drawing it up, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eijun's. When he pulled back he met Eijun's eyes.

"I love you as well."

Eijun's lips split into a wide smile. "So does this mean we're together now?"

"If you want to be." Miyuki smirked down to him.

"I'd like to be." Eijun beamed.

"Then we're together. Now let's go home and celebrate."

"You know, I like the fact that we already live in the same apartment." Eijun said as he got off the couch slowly. Miyuki snorted as he wound his arm around Eijun's waist.

"Oh, Kuromochi is going to love this." He said as he lead Eijun out of the room.

_x_x_

Eijun awoke the next afternoon with a splitting headache and a very sore body. 'What the hell happened?' He thought as he opened his eyes slowly. He scrunched them shut as soon as he tried. The afternoon sun streaming through the blinds was far too bright for his poor eyes. Groaning out loud, he tried to turn away but was prevented from doing so, there seemed to be an extra arm resting on his waist. His eyes widened as he looked to the side, there was an extra body attached to that arm as well. A body that belonged to one Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun's face went blood red. 'What the hell is he doing here?! Why is he in my bed?!' He screamed in his mind and then looked around. 'Wait...this is his room. Why the hell am I in his room?' Sitting up quickly he then realized that not only was he in Miyuki's room but he was also naked as the day he was born. 'Why the hell am I naked in Miyuki's room!'

He looked back down at the sleeping catcher and tried to remember what had happened the night before. All he was getting was fragments and that was really all he needed to remember to know what had happened. His face went even redder, nearly on the verge of being purple and dug his burning face into his hands. "Oh my God. All that happened." He said quietly.

The rest of his memories gradually came back to him as he sat there and soaked each one in. He lingered on the one where Miyuki told him he loved him. His heart thumped a little and his face cooled down as the warmth moved into his chest. Miyuki loved him and he loved Miyuki. How odd was that? After all these years they've known each other and skirted around one another, this is how they get together? Not that Eijun minded terribly, all the sex from the night before was amazing and very passionate, judging by the amount of marks that he could see on his and Miyuki's bodies.

He sighed and lied back down. His headache was calming down to a dull ache. Eijun closed his eyes again and snuggled into Miyuki. The catcher's arm tightened around him and Miyuki dug his nose into his hair.

"Morning." Miyuki mumbled against the brown tresses.

"It's actually the afternoon." Eijun corrected and smiled.

"Is it really? What time is it?" Miyuki groaned and turned to look at the clock on his wall. "Four-thirty? Damn, we slept pretty late." He turned back and dug his nose back into Eijun's hair.

"Miyuki?" Eijun asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"We're still together, right?" Eijun asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Miyuki answered and pulled Eijun closer to him.

"And you still love me?"

"Of course, that's not going to change after ten hours of sleep." Miyuki chuckled lightly.

"I'm just reconfirming. Everything's still a little hazy for me, my head is killing me as well." Eijun said and then nuzzled his head into Miyuki's face. The catcher blew Eijun's hair away from his mouth and pulled his head back a little.

"Hangover? You want something for that?"

"Yes, please. I can't believe it's this bad and I only had one drink." Eijun whined softly. Miyuki snorted.

"Only one? Lightweight. I had already had like five by the time I found you." He smirked down to the pitcher, whose cheeks went pink.

"Well excuse me! It was probably a very strong drink!...Though it really didn't taste like it...Okay honestly I have no idea what it was, the guy just gave it to me." Eijun said quickly. Miyuki's eyebrows raised.

"What guy?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Some guy bumped into me and then offered me a drink. And because the bartender was ignoring me and I was thirsty, I took it." Eijun looked off to the side, suddenly feeling like a child who was caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar. Miyuki's brow creased and his lips tilted into a frown. Eijun's eyes widened and he quickly blurted out. "Please don't tell Kuramochi-senpai!"

Miyuki frowned for a moment longer then his lips sharply tilted up in the opposite direction. "Oh? Don't tell Kuramochi-senpai? What are you going to do to keep my silence?"

Eijun's mouth dropped open. "You're going to blackmail me?"

"I might, depending on your answer."

"Ugh! That's so mean Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun huffed and glared at his boyfriend. Miyuki only kept smirking at him. His glare fell into a pout. "Fine, I'll do whatever you want but give me a few hours to recover from last night."

Miyuki chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "You're adorable, the king of all idiots but super adorable."

"Did you have to insert that jab in?" Eijun growled.

"I sure did." Miyuki said cheekily.

"Ugh, you are so lucky you can catch and stuff." Eijun huffed and strained his head up to kiss the side of his mouth.

"Hey quick question since you've enlightened me about this strange drink you had." Miyuki's aura went oddly serious.

"Yeah?" Eijun asked a little worried about the seriousness Miyuki was suddenly emitting.

"Was this all consensual? Since we both weren't sober, I...you know." Miyuki frowned a little. Eijun was a tad confused at the question. Why wouldn't it be consensual? Because they were under the influence of something? Yeah, he could probably see the problem there.

"Why wouldn't it have been? I'm pretty sure I wanted it as bad as you did. So yeah, it was consensual on my end." Eijun lifted an eyebrow at him. Miyuki visibly relaxed at his answer and held him tighter.

"That's good, it's consensual on my end as well."

Eijun smiled against him. His boyfriend was so responsible and thoughtful.

Miyuki's phone vibrated somewhere on the floor and he turned away from Eijun to figure out where it was. He determined that it was in his pants pocket on the other side of the room. Debating for a minute if he actually wanted to get up and get it, Miyuki eventually sighed when it went off again. Pulling away from Eijun he got up and crossed the room to grab it.

Eijun's eye's widened at the amount of scratches down his back. 'Oh jeeze...Are those all from me?' He thought and a pang of embarrassment erupted in his stomach. Miyuki had unlocked his phone and immediately laughed at what ever was making it buzz.

"What is it?" Eijun asked curiously. Miyuki walked back to the bed and showed him. On the screen was a message from Kuramochi.

It read: ARE YOU TWO DONE FUCKING YET?

Eijun's mouth dropped open and he looked up to Miyuki who was smiling in amusement. He brought the phone back up and swiped to the side then showed Eijun again.

The next one read: CAN I FUCKING COME HOME NOW?

"Should I tell him he can come home now?" Miyuki asked. Eijun blinked and then thought about it for a minute. Kuramochi coming home now would probably involve some sort of beating and his body wasn't up for that, not that it ever was. Maybe putting off Kuramochi's homecoming for a little longer wouldn't be such a bad idea. He got a devilish idea spurring from that train of thought. Eijun indicated with his hand that Miyuki should lean down.

"You should tell him that you're still deep inside of me and he should probably wait another hour."

Miyuki snorted and leaned the rest of the way down to rest his lips on Eijun's. When he pulled back he smiled with warm amusement.

"I love you so much."

Eijun gave him the sunniest smile "I love you too."

-X-X-

Happy Valentines day and thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr with the same name.

Akulaledi


End file.
